


Tugged Across Love

by jackisarat



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Rum Tum Tugger, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Mr. Mistoffelees (Cats), Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Multi, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger are Siblings, No Smut, Polyamory, Romance, Tsundere Mr Mistofolees, no heaviside layer, polyamorous rumpleteazer, skimble is a single gay uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisarat/pseuds/jackisarat
Summary: So, I decided to write this because my friend notified me that there were 699 Cats fanfics and I could be the 700th. That sounded like a great honor, so here we are. So, this has no real main character and will instead be snapshots into each character and their psyche and relationships with the other cats. My interpretations of the characters are one hundred percent taken from Cats 1998.
Relationships: Alonzo/Cassandra (Cats), Grizabella/Gus (Cats), Jemima/Victoria (Cats), Jennyanydots/Bustopher Jones, Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Old Deuteronomy/Grizabella (Cats), Rumpleteazer/Everyone
Kudos: 11





	Tugged Across Love

~~TUGGER'S POV~~

Listen, I know that he's literally magical, but there's a much different kind of magic about him. One that truly enchants anyone in his presence. He doesn't have a single enemy. Which is weird as shit around here. There's pretty much always gonna be someone who hates you, but for him, there isn't. I suppose he's the one who hates me. He thinks I'm a terrible bore, he's even said it to my face. But I'm still drawn to him. In the quiet moments, I find it's him I seek out. He's perfect.

~~MR MISTOFOLEES' POV~~

God, he's a shithead. Always here and there, never sticking anywhere. I could never love anyone like that. But then why is it that I still treasure the moments he's near me? Every shoulder touch, every word of praise, it sticks. He interests me deeply, but I could never love anyone like that. He's so deeply improper. And besides, he's so clearly heterosexual. Every lady in a twenty mile radius is drawn to him, and he seems to reciprocate nearly all of them. He makes everyone around him feel so seen and so cared for, it's a wonder more toms aren't into him. That being said, I am not. I could never love anyone like that.

~~TUGGER'S POV~~

I need to find him. I need to know where he is. Today, I'm going around town to see if anyone knows where he sneaks off to. Of course, he has his family, but he's there so rarely, it's pointless to wait.


End file.
